


Путь домой

by allthislight, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, figurative and actual cinnamon rolls, nurse Melbourne
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislight/pseuds/allthislight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Александрина Виктория Кент родилась в 1986 году. В 2016 году она становится самым молодым заведующим травматологическим отделением за всю историю Королевской лондонской больницы. Все ожидают, что она не справится — нет, все желают ей неудачи. Все кроме старшего медбрата ее отделения, Уильяма Мельбурна.





	1. Воспламеняющий свет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthislight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislight/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Are Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117950) by [allthislight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislight/pseuds/allthislight). 



> To my author if my author ever returns: I am so, so, so sorry - I swear this is the first time I've done this. I asked for your permission to translate this fic in the comments to the original and you never responded and I got desperate, because I love your story so much that I can't help sharing it every way I can. Of course, I'll remove it if you want, just say the word. Again, I'm sorry. I don't regret it but I am sorry.
> 
> *  
> To my readers: Не знаю, будет ли когда-нибудь продолжение - автор не возвращался около месяца. Но две имеющиеся на AO3 главы вполне самодостаточны. Это больничное Викбурн-АУ (нигде такого не встречала и не смогла пройти мимо), бытоописание без особых треволнений - просто жизнь, просто смерть (но не твоя, Стрелок - то есть, не наших героев), просто радость, просто грусть. Всё как у нас с вами, разве что чуточку кинематографичнее.

_collage by[Lady-in-Waiting](https://vk.com/lady__disdain)_

 

Где-то кто-то наступает на бабочку, и всё происходит совершенно иначе, чем можно было ожидать.

Александрина Виктория Кент родилась в 1986 году. В 2016 году она становится самым молодым заведующим травматологическим отделением за всю историю Королевской лондонской больницы.

Невероятно одаренный врач с острым блестящим умом, она всё же молода и неопытна. Она чувствуют, как кружат вокруг гиены, не сводя с нее глаз, думая, что должность ей досталась только благодаря ее отцу, только потому, что ее семья — короли, королевы, принцы и принцессы в мире медицины.

Ее направляют не в те коридоры, мелко пакостят, неправильно записывая ее имя в документах, захлопывают двери перед ее носом и делают ставки на то, как долго она продержится. Она прячется в темных укромных уголках, надеясь, что никто ее там не отыщет, и отчаянно — но тщетно — пытается не плакать.

Все ожидают, что она не справится — нет, все желают ей неудачи. Все кроме старшего медбрата ее отделения, Уильяма Мельбурна.

Он, видя ее трудности, показывает ей больницу, рассказывает, как открыть заедающие ящики во второй смотровой, галантно придерживает перед ней дверь, приводит в ординаторскую с самыми удобными койками и занимается ее бумажной работой, когда она еле держится на ногах от усталости.

Она смотрит на него и видит, как он играючи ставит капельницы больным, чьи вены никто другой найти не может, как читает рентгеновские снимки почти даже быстрее ее самой, и не может не спросить его, почему же он не стал врачом. В его ответе только часть правды.

— Ну, — говорит Мельбурн, на секунду замешкавшись, — мои родители держат небольшой цветочный магазин, и за мое образование платить было нечем.

Виктория задумывается. У ее семьи немало проблем, но деньги никогда в число этих проблем не входили.

— Нелегко вам, наверное.

— Не сказал бы, мэм. Сейчас мне моя работа приносит удовольствие.

Она понимает, что он говорит искренне, и вдруг, неожиданно для себя самой, произносит:

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Викторией.

Он несколько растерян.

— Викторией, мэм?

Она кивает.

— Да. Мне никогда не нравилось имя Александрина.

Он улыбается в ответ.

— Виктория так Виктория.

 

 

***

Проходит совсем немного времени, и коллеги дают ему прозвище «кормилица Ее Величества». Мельбурн игнорирует злые языки, однако вписывает в расписание сплетников дополнительные ночные дежурства и разыгрывает невинное непонимание, когда те в недоумении приходят к нему за объяснениями.

И только много, много позднее он расскажет об этом ей. И когда он расскажет, она едва не захлебнется принесенным им кофе и будет безудержно хохотать — пока не запищит тревожно ее пейджер, призывая их на очередной срочный подвиг. Они будут бежать по больничному коридору, и он будет против воли крайне доволен и горд собой. Обычно такое ребячество он осуждает, но тогда — тогда он поймет, что готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Виктория еще раз ему улыбнулась.

***  
И он, наверное, вытянул счастливый билет, потому что улыбается Виктория ему всё чаще и чаще, и он уже каталогизирует ее улыбки, скрупулезно раскладывая их по полочкам своей памяти, чтобы в любой момент можно было достать их оттуда и полюбоваться снова — так ищут в дождливый день утешения и тепла в знакомом запахе любимой книги.

Вот благодарная улыбка — это он накрывает ее плечи своим пальто, пока они ждут на крыше вертолет, потому что свое она всегда забывает, даже в середине января.

Вот смущенный смешок — это он подтрунивает над ее явным увлечением интеллигентным юношей по имени Альберт, которого доставили в больницу с не совсем мирно прошедшей демонстрации в защиту чьих-то равных прав.

Вот лучезарная мечтательная улыбка — это он спрашивает, как прошло ее свидание, и она пускается в чрезвычайно подробные описания шевелюры Альберта.

Вот притворная улыбка, предназначенная для Джона Конроя — это она объясняет, что ей очень нужно спешить: «Правда ведь, Мельбурн?». А вот заговорщическая ухмылка — это Мельбурн поддакивает, и они вместе улепетывают подальше от Конроя и отправляются смотреть Нетфликс в ее кабинете.

Улыбка грустная — не удалось спасти пациента, и ей нужно сообщить об этом семье, и он стоит за ее спиной, своим присутствием утешая и поддерживая ее, помогая ей держать прямее спину, как бы шепча: «Вы сделали всё возможное», придавая ей сил вернуться к работе на следующее утро.

А вот Виктория улыбается облегченно — муж стиснул ее в медвежьих объятиях в благодарность за спасение жизни его жены, и она похлопывает счастливца по спине и улыбается через его плечо Мельбурну: «Мы просто делаем свою работу, сэр».

И так далее, до бесконечности. Но есть у него самая любимая ее улыбка, для которой он не вполне может подобрать правильное место в своем каталоге.

Он украшает палату спящей миссис Томпсон, старушки, у которой нет живых родственников, цветами из отцовского магазина. Вдруг на пороге возникает Виктория — с этой самой улыбкой на губах. Он делает ей знак молчать, она кивает, ждет его и только смотрит на него вопросительно, когда он выходит из палаты, пробираясь мимо нее. Мельбурн в ответ пожимает плечами: «Всё равно пропали бы».

Она нагоняет его и останавливает, положив ему руку на плечо, улыбаясь всё той же улыбкой. «Вы такой добрый, Уильям, — говорит она искренне и добавляет, смахнув листочек с его плеча: — Я ведь могу называть вас Уильям?» Будто ей нужно спрашивать. Будто он может отказать ей хоть в чем-то, когда она так на него смотрит. Каким-то образом он умудряется утвердительно ответить, и она кивает, вроде бы удовлетворенно. Он идет к сестринскому пункту, а она — взглянуть на очередного пациента.

(И только много, много позднее она признается ему, что эта улыбка означала: «Господи, как же я была слепа». И когда она это скажет, он едва не подавится подскочившим к горлу сердцем и будет неотрывно смотреть на нее — пока не запищит тревожно ее пейджер, призывая их на очередной срочный подвиг.)

 

 

***

Мельбурн чувствует, что что-то изменилось, незаметно приняло форму, которую он пока не может распознать, и всё одновременно и как раньше, и по-другому.

Он передает ей всё необходимое, чтобы она наложила швы на зияющую рану на лбу поступившей к ним девушки — в точности как он делает это всегда, но теперь он, чуть помедлив, смотрит, как Виктория работает: предельно осторожно и бережно, сосредоточенно прикусив кончик языка, и ее решимость сделать всё возможное, всё лучшее для пациента ощутима почти физически.

Футбол она по-прежнему ненавидит, но теперь садится рядом, когда Мельбурн смотрит телевизор в приемном покое в свободные минуты, и делает вид, что интересуется матчем, хотя на самом-то деле предпочла бы снова и снова рисовать его профиль, его руки, его глаза.

Она так любит спокойные ночи их совместных дежурств, когда можно просто посидеть за столом в сестринском пункте, почитать книжку, поговорить о каком-нибудь дурацком фильме или поставить друг для друга любимые песни в плеере.

Он втайне тоже любит эти ночи. Но бывают, конечно, и безумные дни, когда кажется, что автобус врезался в поезд, а сверху еще упал самолет, и каждый пострадавший в этой грандиозной катастрофе оказывается в их приемном отделении. Когда повсюду кровь и умирает столько пациентов, что уже больше нет сил это выносить, и голова идет кругом — тогда он напоминает ей дышать глубже, и она мимоходом стискивает его ладонь, или он мимоходом кладет руку ей на плечо, и они говорят друг другу: «Мы справимся», и верят, что да, справятся.

В конце одного из таких дней они тяжело сваливаются на забытую каталку в темном коридоре. У Мельбурна болят руки, удерживавшие бессчетное количество кричащих пациентов, а у Виктории спина, кажется, вот-вот переломится пополам под грузом ответственности, и они незаметно засыпают вместе прямо там же.

Проходящая мимо сестра видит их, привалившихся к стене, прижавшихся друг к другу — она уронила голову ему на плечо, он склонил голову ей на макушку. Сестра достает мобильный и щелкает камерой. Они так измотаны, что не просыпаются, даже когда сестра включает для второго снимка вспышку.

На следующее утро они видят фотографию на доске за сестринским пунктом. Под фотографией подписано аккуратным почерком: «Мистер и миссис Мельбурн». Оба вспыхивают и бросают на всех в радиусе двадцати футов убийственные взгляды, но ни он, ни она не делают попытки фотографию снять.

«А вы весьма фотогеничны, мистер Мельбурн», — острит она. Он, изо всех сил стараясь не показать всем собравшимся, что его сердце на миг замерло от ее слов, отвечает: «Аналогично, миссис Мельбурн».

Оба удаляются, оставив за спиной группу озадаченных докторов и сестер. Ровно тридцать семь секунд спустя начинается прием ставок уже на совершенно другой тотализатор.

 

 

***

В следующую их встречу (через полтора дня) их лица имеют то же выражение — будто им нужно сказать что-то важное, и они не вполне понимают, что именно по этому поводу чувствуют. Послушные установившейся между ними и уже привычной, идеальной синхронности, они выдают одновременно:

— Я рассталась с Альбертом.

— Я уезжаю в Африку.

Потрясенно вытаращив глаза, они смотрят друг на друга, затем разворачиваются и разбегаются в противоположных направлениях.

Мельбурн выслеживает ее в перерыв. «Вы не видели доктора Кент?» — спрашивает он без конца и наконец обнаруживает ее в книжном магазине. Виктория изучает путеводитель по Африке.

— Куда именно вы едете? — интересуется она, едва заметив его, а замечает она его, даже не поднимая глаз. Он объясняет, что подал заявку на работу в Кении задолго до ее появления в клинике, потому что чувствовал себя словно запертым в ловушке, будто ему нужно было заняться чем-нибудь б ** _о_** льшим.

— Ну что ж, — очень медленно произносит она, ведя пальцем по карте Кении, — значит, не мне вас останавливать.

Она поднимает взгляд, и Мельбурн, сглотнув, спрашивает, всё ли с ней хорошо, и она отвечает, что да, всё отлично, хотя это явно не так. Он хочет достучаться до нее, но не знает как, и его раздирает на части, будто он потерял что-то драгоценное, что-то, чем он обладал неведомо для себя самого. Не найдя нужных слов, он тычет в книжку, которую Виктория держит в руке.

— Вы правда хотите это купить?

— Да, наверное.

— А что произошло у вас с Альбертом?

— Не уверена, что понимаю.

Тянутся в молчании секунды. Мимо них протискивается человек, одетый во всё серое.

— Вы правда хотите поехать в Африку?

— Не знаю.

 

 

***

Две простые истины.

Она не купит книгу.

Он не уедет в Африку. И вот почему.

Несколько дней спустя она тихонько разбудит его, уснувшего на очень неудобном стуле, и какое-то мгновение его сонный мозг будет четко регистрировать только ее чудесные голубые глаза. И тогда его как головой о кирпичную стену ударит осознание того, что именно это он хочет видеть каждое утро, проснувшись, и… Господи, как же я был слеп. И только об этом он сможет думать, пока она, сманив его со стула, будет вести его в ординаторскую, ту самую ординаторскую с самыми удобными койками, накрывать одеялом и желать спокойной ночи. Он заснет, прежде чем она успеет закрыть за собой дверь.

 

 

***

Целую неделю Мельбурн подбирает слова, чтобы рассказать ей об Африке, о ее глазах и улыбке, но слова куда-то деваются, стоит Виктории лишь встать перед ним или рядом. В итоге он не выдерживает, когда они стоят в очереди за лазаньей в столовой. Вернее, он, бедняга, пытается объяснить и самым неэлегантным образом терпит неудачу, небрежно перебив ее безмятежный щебет о соусе бешамель:

— В общем, Африка отменяется.

Она застывает с открытым ртом посередине предложения и не сразу берет себя в руки.

— Почему?

— Кое-что пошло не так, как я ожидал.

Секундная заминка.

— Почему же все-таки вы расстались с Альбертом?

Виктория как будто ищет что-то, и он не может понять, что именно — то ли нужные слова, то ли пытается что-то разглядеть в нем. Он опирается на перила, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно, пряча за спиной нервно сжимающие бумажник руки.

— Ему не нравилась моя привязанность к тому, что не имеет к нему отношения.

— А. Значит, работа? Не выдержал напряженного графика?

— Что-то в этом роде.

Опять эта грустная улыбка. Только на сей раз она пытается эту улыбку от него скрыть, и Мельбурна это беспокоит.

— Всё хорошо? — снова спрашивает он и отдирает одну руку от бумажника, но никак не может заставить ее проделать короткий путь до плеча Виктории.

— Всё будет хорошо, — отвечает она серьезно. Обоим хочется сказать больше, всё высказать, но подходит их очередь. Взяв по порции лазаньи и успев проглотить куска четыре, они бегут спасать какого-то идиота, решившего, что предложение руки и сердца будет эффектнее, если поджечь собственные волосы.

— Какие же глупости люди творят ради любви, да? — говорит он, сбривая остаток волос с головы горе-жениха. Они встречаются глазами, и пациент вместе с волосами вдруг махом теряет левую бровь.

— Ага.

 

 

***

История о том, как медбрат Мельбурн случайно сбрил пациенту бровь, распространяется по больнице со скоростью лесного пожара, и где бы он ни показался, коллеги посмеиваются над ним или хмурятся, поэтому он старается показываться им на глаза как можно реже. Разумеется, причина всех его бед все равно ухитряется загнать его в угол, стоит ему лишь выйти за порог любимой ординаторской.

Виктория кажется радостно взбудораженной, словно уже перепила кофе, хотя еще только пять утра, и Мельбурн вообразить себе не может, как ей удалось набраться такой энергии так рано.

— Уильям! — зовет она, не дойдя до него несколько метров. — Я тут подумала…

— Да неужели? — не может не съязвить он, потирая глаза в тщетной попытке окончательно проснуться, однако ее это нисколько не задевает.

— Да! Я подумала и поняла, что ни разу не видела тебя вне этих четырех стен, а хотелось бы, в самое ближайшее время.

Он моргает.

— Нам на улицу выйти?

— Нет! То есть, да, можем, конечно, и на улицу. Тебе это, вероятно, пошло бы на пользу, ты ужасно бледный. Но я не о том.

— О чем же?

Она прикрывает глаза и дышит, дышит очень глубоко, будто имеет дело с усталым стариком, не виноватым в своем слабоумии, и напоминает себе, что нужно быть терпеливее.

— Так. Я уже некоторое время хожу на занятия по рисованию, и там, знаешь, еще другие люди? Там есть Эмма, она печет совершенно вкуснющие брауни, и Гарриет, она так славно… в общем, мы сейчас рисуем портреты в полный рост, и я подумала, может быть, ты бы хотел походить со мной и побыть моим… субъектом?

Он никак не возьмет в толк, о чем она бессвязно болтает.

— Твоим… субъектом?

— Да! Ну, знаешь, моей… натурой. Чтобы я тебя рисовала!

До него наконец доходит, и он мгновенно покрывается ярким румянцем.

— Обнаженным? — скрипит он, и она немедленно краснеет тоже.

— Боже мой, нет! — восклицает она. — Неужели кто-то и правда так делает?

— Мне-то откуда знать? Это ты у нас специалист!

Теперь-то он точно бодрее некуда. Они стоят в дверях, усердно стараясь не глядеть друг на друга.

— Мне надеть что-то конкретное?

— То есть, ты согласен? — Виктория поднимает на него глаза и улыбается ему одной из самых любимых им улыбок, и такая надежда звучит в ее голосе.

— Ну, для начала нужно проверить по графику, свободен ли я…

— А я уже проверила, свободен. В четверг вечером. Можно пойти пешком прямо из больницы. Будет очень весело, не переживай!

С этими словами она встает на цыпочки и целует его в щеку, после чего вприпрыжку убегает.

— Надевай что хочешь — только не форму!

Мельбурн остается стоять, словно пригвожденный к полу, и стоит так очень-очень долго, дивясь столь невероятному и стремительному повороту событий этого не сулившего ничего непривычного дня. Наконец он все-таки выходит из комнаты, и в шаге его появляется какая-то необычная бодрость, и он даже не замечает, проходя мимо доктора Пиля к сестринскому пункту, как тот откровенно провокационно потирает свою бровь.

Однако чем ближе вечер четверга, тем больше радостное волнение уступает место страху и, в конце концов, панике чистейшей воды. Ничьи брови, благодарение богу, больше не страдают, но Мельбурн рассеянно меняет повязки и передает Виктории антисептик раньше, чем она успевает попросить. Он всё проворачивает в голове ее реакцию на то щекотливое недопонимание, пытаясь по ее поведению определить, пригласила она его на свидание или все же нет, и мучается выбором одежды по случаю… назначенной встречи.

Он продолжает терзаться, ожидая Викторию после работы в четверг вечером, — и напрасно. Она появляется на пороге своего кабинета, выглядя точно так же, как и пятнадцать минут назад, когда он пошел переодеваться. На голове у нее всё тот же беспорядок, только форму, к концу дня обычно перепачканную какой-нибудь жидкостью организма, она сменила на чистую, хотя и слегка измятую, блузку и джинсы. Она пытается одновременно надеть на запястье часы и запереть дверь — перед ним определенно все та же девушка, упрямо пробивающая себе дорогу в мире, который упорно пытается сбить ее с ног, девушка, вопреки всему ставшая воспламеняющим светом в его жизни, его другом.

Не колеблясь ни секунды, Мельбурн подходит ближе и застегивает ремешок часов на ее запястье. Сдув упавшую на лицо прядку, она благодарит его и быстрым взглядом оценивает его выбор одежды, закрывая дверь и кладя в карман ключ.

— Интересно, какой цвет использовать для этого, — задумчиво тянет она, показывая на красный жилет, который он надел поверх простой белой рубашки. А затем Виктория замечает перекинутое через его руку зеленое пальто и понимает, что забыла собственное в кабинете, мотает головой, досадуя на себя, выуживает из кармана ключ и скрывается внутри.

Она ведет его в ярко освещенное помещение, где царит приветливая атмосфера и все обращаются друг к другу по имени, и Мельбурну сразу нравится Эмма и ее брауни. Сначала ему несколько неловко сидеть на высоком стуле — он не знает, куда девать руки, что делать с ногами, куда смотреть, когда она пространно обсуждает с Гарриет, карминового оттенка его жилет или вишневого, пока преподаватель, жесткая на вид женщина по имени Лецен, не напоминает, что до красок им еще далеко, а сейчас нужно соизволить сосредоточиться на эскизе.

С ним заводит разговор девятилетняя дочь Эммы, Люси, у которой, видимо, имеется склонность к анатомии, и Мельбурн уже потихоньку расслабляется, беседуя с ней на профессиональные темы, как вдруг Виктория начинает хохотать едва не посередине штриха.

И к нему немедленно возвращается вся его неуверенность в себе, он поспешно опускает взгляд, проверяя, что с ним не так — быть может, сбылся один из его кошмаров и он забыл застегнуть молнию на брюках (к счастью, не забыл)? Наконец он понимает, что Виктория указывает на его туфли. Точнее, на кроссовки, в которых он обычно ходит в больнице. В спешке и волнении он, должно быть, натянул их вместо элегантных туфель, выкопанных из задворок гардероба специально по этому случаю.

— Ой, — выдыхает он. Его лицо, наверное, приобрело зловещий оттенок его жилета. — Может, оставишь рисунок пока без них, а в следующий раз я надену нормальные туфли?

— Нет, — твердо произносит Виктория, и ему кажется, что вот, он всё испортил. — Мне нравится. Это очень… похоже на тебя. Знаешь, как будто ты в любой момент готов бежать на помощь, когда бы в тебе ни нуждались.

И он знает, что она не шутит, но, будучи эмоционально недоразвитым идиотом, все равно пытается на следующее занятие пойти в нарядных туфлях. Конечно, Виктория это замечает прежде, чем им удается выйти из больницы, и заставляет его переобуться в кроссовки, даже включает босса — в чем, по мнению Мельбурна, нет никакой необходимости.

Конечно, ему удается казаться оскорбленным всего секунд пять, потому что она опять оставила пальто в кабинете, и он, забыв свою обиду, нещадно поддразнивает ее.

 

 

***

В следующие месяцы его жизнь превращается в разноцветный водоворот приключений, и в центре этого водоворота она. Она постоянно показывает ему что-то новое — или показывает новые детали в хорошо знакомом старом.

Он продолжает сопровождать ее на занятия по рисованию, даже после того, как его освобождают от обязанностей манекена. Люси привязалась к нему, и ничего удивительного — на день рождения Мельбурн подарил девочке карту звездного неба, которая, вероятно, больше, чем потолок ее спальни. Он купил чайник и принес превосходный чай, он следит, чтобы чашки художников всегда были полными, и развлекает их невероятными историями из жизни больницы, ни разу, впрочем, не упомянув происшествие с бровью. Виктория, к счастью, тоже об этом молчит.

Он ощущает себя совершенно комфортно, пока у всей компании не появляется нелепая идея заставить его тоже попробовать свои силы в изобразительном искусстве. Сдавшись после нескольких недель уговоров, Мельбурн наконец соглашается нарисовать портрет Виктории. Не чувствуя в себе способности отдать ее внешности должное, он, тем не менее, с огромным удовольствием пользуется возможностью повертеть шкалой цветов глаз у ее лица — как и совершенно законным поводом рассматривать ее часами, не опасаясь выглядеть при этом влюбленным дураком.

Но на этом Виктория не останавливается — она таскает его по музеям, на занятия верховой ездой, в рестораны экспериментальной кухни, оперу. Однажды они даже побывали в мастерской дамских шляп. Он понятия не имеет, как ей удается подгонять их графики под все эти мероприятия. В годовщину свадьбы Эммы они ведут Люси в планетарий в Гринвичском парке, а во время праздников Виктория не пропускает ни единого, как кажется многострадальным ногам Уильяма, магазинчика подарков в Лондоне, но он охотно следует за ней, куда бы она ни направилась.

Лишь когда она предлагает заняться танцами, по лицу Мельбурна пробегает тень.

— Однажды тебе придется мне об этом рассказать, — мягко говорит она.

Он непонимающе хмурится.

— О чем?

— О том, что тебя так печалит.

И пока он соображает, она уже уходит дальше по коридору.

К ее удивлению, Мельбурн оказывается отличным танцором. Он уверенно ведет ее по танцполу, и она непрестанно балансирует на грани — чувствуя себя совершенно легко и непринужденно, зная точно каждое его следующее движение, и одновременно попросту погружаясь, теряясь в ощущении их соприкасающихся тел, в его глазах, его руке на ее пояснице.

 

 

***

В нескольких метрах от больницы открывается новая пекарня, и вскоре весь персонал только и говорит, что об изумительных булочках с корицей. Все алчут этих булочек, и поэтому они обычно распродаются раньше, чем любая живая душа успевает даже подумать о том, чтобы встать с постели.

Естественно, Виктория выходит из дома в пять утра — просто чтобы как ни в чем ни бывало вручить ему идеальную свежую булочку, когда он заканчивает особенно выматывающее ночное дежурство.

Она дарит ему так много, все эти дела, слова, улыбки, а теперь еще и божественно пахнущую выпечку, и Мельбурну кажется, что он как-то должен отплатить ей, тоже дать ей что-нибудь, прямо сейчас, и поэтому он, удивляя себя самого, говорит что-то вроде: «Обожаю твои брови».

Виктория смеется своим чудесным смехом, смеется всем телом, и плюхается на стол перед ним.

— Спасибо. Это, в смысле, пока ты их не сбрил?

Мельбурн вздыхает.

— Ты мне этого никогда не забудешь, да?

— Не-а, — весело отвечает она, глядя, как он зарывается носом в бумажный пакет из пекарни.

— Всего одна?

— Ага. За мной в очереди было так много людей — даже дети, представляешь — и все смотрели на меня такими грустными глазами, умоляя не лишать их булочек с корицей. Я просто не решилась взять две. Не волнуйся, она вся целиком и полностью твоя.

Да настоящая ли она? Не упала ли прямиком с неба? Если б не тот факт, что его воображение ни за что не сумело бы придумать столь совершенное создание, Мельбурн сейчас всерьез усомнился бы в своем психическом здоровье. Поэтому он просто разламывает булочку пополам, отдает б ** _о_** льшую часть ей и блаженно утопает в море сахара, непринужденной болтовни и чистой, душераздирающей любви.

 

 

***

Суровая реальность дает о себе знать, когда в отделение скорой помощи поступает молодая семья после несовместимой с жизнью автокатастрофы.

Для матери они успевают только объявить время смерти.

Отец истекает кровью прямо под их руками, не переставая спрашивать о своей семье.

Сын плачет, зовя родителей, пока они не вводят ему седативное и бессильно смотрят, как мальчик умирает на столе.

Оба потрясены до глубины души мгновенным угасанием трех жизней — словно задули свечи — и своей неспособностью разжечь их пламя заново. Да, им и раньше приходилось видеть смерть, но сейчас впервые умирают все, и Мельбурн просто больше не может.

Виктория видит, как он вылетает из дверей со слезами на глазах, и когда она находит в себе силы пойти за ним, его нигде нет.

По какому-то наитию она проходит мимо педиатрического отделения, просто потому что уже отчаялась. И там, на пороге незанятой палаты, стоит Мельбурн, стоит, уставившись невидящим взглядом на пустую кровать. Виктория не сразу узнает его — так непохожа эта скрученная фигура на обычно прямую осанку ее друга. Он выглядит совершенно раздавленным тем грузом, который носит на своих плечах.

Она осторожно становится за его спиной и кладет руку ему на плечо, как можно бережнее. Сначала Мельбурн никак не реагирует, и они просто стоят на пороге, бесконечно долго. Наконец он делает глубокий прерывистый вдох и говорит, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь:

— Здесь умер мой сын.

Ее сердце ухает в пятки, и все мысли исчезают, оставляя на месте сознания чистое белое полотно. Не зная, как ответить на его слова, Виктория просто медленно поглаживает большим пальцем его руку. Текут минут. Больше Мельбурн ничего не говорит, и в конце концов она обхватывает его спину рукой, уводя его в «их», как она давно говорит, ординаторскую.

Он застывает посреди комнаты. Она подходит к койке, откидывает покрывало и жестом велит ему ложиться.

— Ну же, ложись. Ты, наверное, без сил.

Не сразу, но Мельбурн все-таки подчиняется, волочит ноги к койке, снимает обувь и ложится спиной к Виктории, подтянув колени к стене. Он выглядит таким уязвимым, что ее потребность защитить его от всех угроз и опасностей мира становится невыносимо болезненной. Она ложится рядом, укрывая их обоих, и обнимает его со спины.

— Можно? — тихонько спрашивает она. Мельбурн не отвечает, но берет обнявшую его руку и целует ее пальцы, а потом переплетает их со своими и притягивает ее чуть ближе.

Виктория чувствует, как он беззвучно плачет в ее объятиях. Через какое-то время он вроде успокаивается, и наконец они оба, сдавшись безмерной усталости, проваливаются в сон без сновидений.

Когда она просыпается, Мельбурна в комнате нет. Зато на тумбочке она обнаруживает стаканчик с еще горячим кофе и хрустящую булочку с корицей. Она едва успевает позавтракать и быстро принять душ — начинается дежурство. Виктория входит во второе отделение с мокрыми волосами, закрученными в небрежный пучок, и Мельбурн уже там, открывает заедающие ящики, ставит капельницы и своим обычным успокаивающим голосом информирует пациента о предстоящей процедуре.

Их слаженная работа как всегда идеальна. Они соглашаются, что у пациента, вероятно, обычный приступ головокружения, но лучше на всякий случай сделать кое-какие анализы. Виктория собирается перейти к следующему пациенту, заверяя обаятельную старушку, что та находится в надежных руках. Обернувшись уже почти в дверях, она ждет, чтобы Мельбурн взглянул на нее.

— Если я тебе понадоблюсь…

Он понимает, что она имеет в виду.

— …я знаю, где тебя найти.

Он знает, это так и есть.

Еще он знает, что она ужасно храпит и перетягивает на себя одеяло, и эта информация почему-то только делает ее еще милее его сердцу. Он хотел бы всем поделиться с ней, но просто не знает, как отпустить прошлое, все воспоминания и боль, которые он так давно повсюду таскает с собой в полной уверенности, что только они и держат его на этой земле, что он жив только потому, что еще не умер, как все вокруг.

А потом появилась она и вместе со своими улыбками подарила ему утешение, показала новое направление, новый смысл жизни. Каким-то образом она придала ему сил, чтобы он дал ей смелость, хотя никакой смелости у него самого не было. Он влюблен, он так в нее влюблен, и он знает, что не может перешагнуть эту грань, не рискуя придавить ее своим грузом и погасить ее яркое пламя своей старой усталой душой.

Поэтому он по-прежнему стоит за ней, своим присутствием помогая ей держать прямее спину, ведет ее по танцполу, заканчивает ее портрет и диву дается, как можно быть таким совершенно счастливым и абсолютно несчастным одновременно.


	2. Искры в глазах

Три часа ночи, и его пациент не может дышать. Мельбурн вызывает врача, но персонала отчаянно не хватает, и никто не его вызов не является. Он не может интубировать, он знает, что нужна срочная коникотомия, но проводить эту процедуру сам он не имеет права. На фоне исступленного писка аппаратуры в соседней палате он слышит голос Виктории и зовет ее с зарождающейся в голосе паникой.

— Прости, я не могу! — отзывается она. — Погоди минуту!

Пациент багровеет. У Мельбурна нет минуты. Он хватает скальпель и делает надрез.

 

***

Пациент, которого звали Дейв, все равно умирает. Не по вине Мельбурна. Он это знает. Виктория говорит, что он сделал единственно верный выбор, и то же самое записано в медицинском заключении: Дейв скончался не от асфиксии, а от внутреннего абдоминального кровотечения.

Недоброжелателям Мельбурна на это плевать. По их словам, он превысил свои полномочия. Его временно отстраняют от работы. Сам он слишком устал, чтобы бороться, и подумывает, что это, возможно, к лучшему. И что хорошо бы заняться цветочным магазином — родители моложе не становятся, и брату его наверняка пригодилась бы помощь. Он по-прежнему сможет время от времени видеться с Викторией, но она будет свободна от него и сможет начать устраивать свою жизнь, с кем-нибудь помоложе, без багажа прошлого, с кем-нибудь достойным ее.

Однако Виктория не готова его отпустить. Она бросается в бой, и вскоре по больнице разносятся слухи о том, как она поставила на колени все правление. Поговаривают даже, что она пригрозила обрушить на несогласных гнев своей «королевской» семьи. Кто-то слышал, что она бросила на стол собственное заявление об уходе, а кто-то — что она взяла всю ответственность за пациента Мельбурна на себя. Мельбурн не знает, чему верить, а она совсем не готова рассказать ему правду.

-

Она сидит у себя в кабинете, заполняя бумаги, старательно не поддаваясь на его расспросы. Он заводится всё сильнее. Виктория не желает говорить ему, как солгала всем, как рассказала, что это по ее указу он сделал процедуру. Она знает, что Мельбурн ничуть не оценит этой жертвы.

— Пожалуйста! — восклицает он. — Я не могу позволить тебе поставить под угрозу свою карьеру из-за меня!

Она наконец перестает писать и поднимает голову.

— Пожалуйста, — откликается она спокойным эхом, — позволь.

Положив ручку на стол, она сосредотачивает на Мельбурне всё свое внимание и решительность.

— Если я потеряю тебя, у меня никого не останется. Доктор Пиль всегда хотел занять мою должность, и одной мне не выдержать оборону.

— Неправда, — мгновенно реагирует он. — Ты одна из самых сильных…

Ее решительность отступает под напором отчаяния.

— Нет. Ты пытался спасти человеку жизнь и не понесешь за это наказание. Ты лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, и я не позволю им это у меня отнять, не позволю любой ценой. Я не позволю тебе оставить меня. Это понятно?

Расстроенная, Виктория дышит глубоко и тяжело. Но пусть она и не собиралась произносить всё это вслух, в глубине души она не жалеет о сказанном.

Мельбурн, кажется, не знает, что делать с ее словами — он как будто хочет сказать что-то, но сдерживается. Она хочет взять его за руку, но он стоит слишком далеко, ей не дотянуться. У обоих глаза подозрительно влажно блестят, и какое-то время она видит на его месте только размытый силуэт и глотает, давясь, свой страх, свою любовь, свои слова.

_Неужели ты не знаешь, Уильям? Неужели ты не знаешь, что я сделаю ради тебя что угодно?_

 

***

Он возвращается к работе на следующий день. Она не знает, кто из них сделал первое движение навстречу — в следующий момент они уже стоят прямо посреди коридора, ее рука обхватила его плечи, зарылась пальцами в его волосы, обе его ладони лежат на ее спине, и она хочет, чтобы так было всегда, чтобы никогда его не отпускать.

***

В начале следующего их совместного дежурства, трижды безуспешно пересобрав волосы, отказывающие держаться в пучке, она сдается на милость Мельбурна, настаивающего на косе. Виктория наслаждается его близостью — он садится ей за спину и пальцами бережно расчесывает длинные пряди. Она понимает, что так он пытается сказать: «Спасибо за глупости, которые ты ради меня натворила». Результат его трудов выглядит несколько сумбурным, и несколько прядок постоянно выбиваются, но она наскоро закрепляет их заколками — пока Мельбурн не видит. В итоге коса похожа на воронье гнездо, и все же ни одна прическа ей так не нравилась никогда в жизни, и Виктория умудряется более-менее сохранить ее до очередного занятия художественной группы.

-

Он стоит рядом с Эммой у раковины. Эмма ополаскивает тарелки и чашки, он вытирает их. Однако стоит он так, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за Викторией, болтающей с Люси на другом конце комнаты. Виктория слегка поворачивается, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и улыбается ему сияющей безмятежной улыбкой. Мельбурн не замечает, как растет перед ним стопка мокрых тарелок. Эмме приходится легонько подтолкнуть его локтем.

— Ты так и будешь стоять и смотреть на нее весь вечер?

Не отвечая, он берет очередную тарелку, вытирает ее и отставляет в сторону.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты ждешь, Уильям, — продолжает Эмма. — Я видела, как она на тебя смотрит. Она тебе не откажет.

Мельбурн поворачивается к Эмме, не сразу сообразив, что его раскусили, что его действительно так легко прочесть, как он всегда боялся. Нахмурившись, он с бешено колотящимся сердцем раздумывает, не разыграть ли дурака. Но ему так осточертело врать, притворяться и замалчивать, что он со вздохом сдается. Эмма его друг, и чем черт не шутит, может быть, ему полегчает, если он с кем-нибудь об этом поговорит.

— Но она не будет знать, на что соглашается, — тихо произносит он и объясняет, видя озадаченное лицо Эммы. — Есть кое-что, что ей следует знать обо мне. Я должен ей кое-что рассказать, прежде чем между нами может что-то произойти. Я столько раз собирался, но только открою рот — и не могу. Я просто не знаю как. Я даже не уверен, что должен… обременять ее своими призраками. Она достойна гораздо большего.

— Я бы не переживала так об этом, Уильям. Серьезно, ты же знаешь ее. Эта кроха справится с чем угодно.

Они обмениваются теплыми улыбками, но почти мгновенно возвращаются к реальности.

— Когда она только пришла сюда заниматься, она была так несчастна, — признается Эмма, чуть помедлив. — Конечно, она пыталась этого не показать, но ей приходилось тяжело на работе, и выглядела она так, будто плакала несколько часов кряду. Это было видно и по ее рисункам. Она избегала ярких цветов — Лецен на стенку лезла.

Эмма усмехается своим воспоминаниям и ставит любимую чашку Виктории на сушилку. Это простая белая чашка, на которой Виктория нарисовала красивый портрет своего любимца Дэша, собаки, которая была у нее в детстве. Уильям нежно обводит рисунок пальцем, прежде чем снять чашку с сушилки и вытереть ее полотенцем.

— Но потом ее картины стали красочнее, а сама она начала улыбаться и всё чаще и больше говорить о тебе. Просто невыносимо уже было слушать, честное слово.

Он фыркает.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе столько пришлось вытерпеть.

Эмма смеется в ответ.

— Еще бы. А потом она привела сюда тебя. Мне кажется, я никогда не видела ее такой живой. Вы оба прямо-таки светитесь в обществе друг друга.

— Я всего лишь был рядом, когда ей была нужна поддержка.

— Вот именно. Быть может, она хочет сделать для тебя то же самое.

Он вздыхает. Эмма ставит перед ним последнюю кружку.

— Вспомни «Храброе сердце», Уильям. — Она вытирает руки и присоединяется к остальным.

 

***

Они бредут пешком обратно в больницу. У обоих в руке по куску пиццы — ночной перекус. Виктория таскает ингредиенты с его куска… совсем как Огастас когда-то… и Мельбурн понимает, что момент истины наступил.

Пришло время ему вырваться из тисков прошлого, взять свою судьбу под уздцы, перестать изображать трагического героя, живущего на окраине собственной жизни, не позволить року отнять у него и последнее чудо, последнее волшебство. Пора встать и сказать: довольно лжи. Вот кто я есть. Вот кого я потерял. Вот кого я люблю.

Он просит Викторию присесть на ступеньки перед необычно узким, древним на вид домом, и она послушно садится, так близко, что их бедра соприкасаются, и молча ждет, чтобы Мельбурн начал говорить.

Ему нужно время собраться с духом, и он несколько раз открывает и опять закрывает рот, не издав ни звука. Но голос Эммы в его голове повторяет: _Храброе сердце, Уильям_ , и он берет себя в руки, делает глубокий вдох и спрашивает:

— Ты читала мое личное дело?

Может быть, она уже знает. Может быть, не придется рассказывать.

Виктория не спешит отвечать. Она смотрит на него, словно желая убедиться, что они верно понимают друг друга, что он наконец с ней откровенен, что он наконец принимает руку, которую она так давно протянула ему. Она откладывает свою пиццу в сторону.

— Нет, — размеренно произносит она. — Я думала об этом, но решила, что это было бы неправильно.

Конечно, она ни за что не стала бы этого делать. Мельбурн берет ее за руку и рассказывает ей обо всем.

-

О том, как встретил Каролину, будучи еще студентом-медиком, как влюбился.

О том, как держал в руках свою крохотную дочь в те недолгие драгоценные часы ее жизни, слушая ее замирающее сбивчивое дыхание — и абсолютную, ужасную тишину после.

О том, как потерял Каролину, отдавшуюся горю, алкоголю, отчужденности.

О том, как ломались кости его сына во время эпилептических припадков, которые только ухудшились после ухода матери. Как он держал его за руку по ночам, отказываясь уходить, пока мальчик внезапно не скончался во время очередного припадка.

О том, как он передумал становиться врачом и решил стать медбратом, потому что слишком много было неоплаченных счетов, потому что он не смог бы выплачивать студенческие займы, потому что пока доктора пытались спасти его детям жизнь, медсестры заботились об их душах.

О том, как он выдержал в педиатрии всего месяц и запросил перевод в травматологию. О том, каким совершенно бессильным и бесполезным чувствовал себя, зная, что ничто и никогда не сможет помочь ему забыть то, что он ощущал, слышал и видел, когда угасали его дети. О том, как подал заявку на работу в Африке, услышав о смерти Каролины.

О том, как встретил Викторию и стал помогать ей, заботиться о ней.

— У меня на руках умерли оба моих ребенка. Я думал, ничто в моей жизни никогда больше не будет иметь смысла, но потом… Благодаря тебе у меня появилась причина жить дальше.

— У меня ничего не получилось бы без тебя, — произносят они одновременно, и это не просто красивые слова.

Всё это время он продолжает держать ее за руку. Оба плачут, и Виктория притягивает его к себе, обнимает так, что он утыкается носом ей в шею. Она гладит его по щекам, утирает его слезы, и Мельбурн понимает, что наконец может дышать.

 

***

В тот вечер она ведет его к себе домой, вручает ему свою старую футболку с университетским логотипом — ей футболка слишком большая, но ему точно впору — и пару заляпанных краской треников, которые дядя оставил у нее дома после того, как помогал ей красить гостиную в симпатичный оттенок желтого (кукурузный, сообщает она ему на следующее утро). Не позволив Мельбурну даже взглянуть в сторону дивана, она сразу преодолевает почтительно оставленное им расстояние между ними, прильнув к его спине. И ему ничего не остается, как смириться с тем, что в этих отношениях (хотя на самом-то деле Мельбурн пока едва ли осмеливается так называть происходящее) ему определенно отведена роль малой ложки.

Посреди ночи ему приходится встать за пальто, потому что спящая Виктория явно не любит делиться одеялом. Она пытается стянуть с него и этот его последний рубеж обороны против холода, но Мельбурн, к счастью, сообразил пальто не просто накинуть на себя, но продеть руки в рукава, как полагается, и ему не приходится дрожать в ожидании смерти от переохлаждения.

-

Утром Мельбурн просыпается и видит перед собой сизые радужки любимых глаз, и всё вокруг кажется более ярким, чем вчера. Виктория, должно быть снова его укрыла, когда проснулась и обнаружила, в каком незавидном положении его оставила — его замечательно греет одеяло и ее взгляд.

— Доброе утро, — ласково произносит она, откидывая с его лба завиток волос. Затем ее рука нащупывает его руку под одеялом, и он поглаживает ее ладонь большим пальцем, и его сердце бьется всё чаще, наверное, вот сейчас, она совсем близко, он прикрывает веки и…

— А хочешь испечь вместе со мной хлеб?

-

И они пекут, и набивают еще горячим хлебом животы, и хоронятся весь день в ее квартире. В желудке у обоих странно, но они подозревают, что виной тому не только переедание. Он ищет колоду карт в ее кабинете и обнаруживает на стене свой портрет ее кисти. Карты Виктория в итоге сама находит в глубине ящика на кухне. Они учат друг друга новым играм, пьют чай чашка за чашкой и смеются, пока животы у них не начинают болеть еще сильнее. Отодвинув всю мебель в гостиной к стенам, они разучивают фокстрот, и вот уже снаружи темно, и оба устали, поэтому они решают доесть оставшийся хлеб и посмотреть Нефтликс в постели. Ни Мельбурн, ни Виктория так за весь день и не переоделись из пижамы и теперь просто чистят зубы, стоя плечом к плечу перед зеркалом в ванной и понимая: я дома.

Я дома: вместе скользнуть под одеяло, нежно поцеловать ее в висок, перекинуть руку на его живот, обняв со спины, переплетенные пальцы. В два часа ночи потянуться за пальто, в три часа ночи искать носки, пытаясь не потревожить храпящее одеяло рядом. Проснуться, потому что ее губы прижимаются к его губам и утонуть в ощущениях, так и не открыв глаза: изгиб ее бедра, линия подбородка, ее ноги, скользящие по его ногам, ее пальцы в его волосах, ее ладонь на его щеке. Глотать ее дыхание и восторженный смех, целоваться сквозь который и гораздо сложнее, и бесконечно приятнее.

И эта восхитительная легкость в голове, которая не улетучивается, даже когда они торопливо собираются, пытаясь не опоздать на работу. Прятаться под одним зонтом, спеша к автобусу, сидеть на соседних сиденьях и всю дорогу держаться за руки, пока ее голова уютно лежит у него на плече.

Она тащит его в оптику, потому что после чтения медицинских карт у него ужасно болит голова. В оптике он проводит все субботнее утро, по ее настоянию примеряя оправы одну за другой, хотя сам он просто хочет вот эти очки, которые как у Гарри Поттера, в которых, по ее словам, он выглядит чокнутым профессором. Он отказываться нагнуться еще раз, чтобы она не смогла нацепить на него очередную оправу. Ей ничего не остается, как смириться с его выбором.

 

***

В первый раз увидев его в новых очках, она не может сдержать смех. Середина ночного дежурства, Мельбурн, сидя в сестринском пункте, читает карту пациента.

— Ты совершенно нелеп, — говорит она, но в голосе ее сквозит нескрываемая нежность.

— Так и есть, — соглашается он, — понятия не имею, зачем я тебе. Я бы на твоем месте давно бы меня бросил.

Виктория садится рядом, и он понимает, что теперь видит некоторые детали, которых никогда не замечал прежде (это вот у нее веснушка?). Она стаскивает с него очки, чтобы примерить их самой, и Уильям, смотря на нее даже вновь разоруженным глазом, уверен, что уж ее-то очки Гарри Поттера совсем не делают похожей на чокнутого профессора. Он бессознательно придвигается ближе — она щурится на него несколько секунд, снимает очки и бережно возвращает их ему на нос.

— Вот так, — говорит она, — теперь гораздо лучше видно.

Кажется, до нее только тогда доходит, что именно он сказал. Рассеянно взяв его руку, Виктория напряженно размышляет какое-то время, выдыхает и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Помнишь, как ты украшал цветами палату миссис Томпсон?

Мельбурн помнит.

 

***

После этого он засыпает ее цветами, заполняет ее кабинет и квартиру орхидеями, гардениями, гладиолусами и так далее — она даже не все названия знает. Ему приходится самому ухаживать за ними, потому что ее целительский талант определенно не распространяется с людей на растения. Однако она подозревает, что для Мельбурна это просто повод проводить больше времени с ней — ни одному цветку не нужно столько воды. Бедный глупый Уильям, кажется, не в силах постичь целиком концепцию их отношений.

Всякий раз, как она приглашает его переночевать у нее, он смотрит, как громом пораженный, будто она это делает впервые. И он никогда не приносит с собой пижаму — наверное, боится показаться самонадеянным. В конце концов она теряет терпение и заявляется однажды без приглашения в его собственную квартиру.

Взъерошенный Мельбурн открывает дверь, ошеломленно вытаращившись на нее, бросает: «Минутку, я сейчас» и захлопывает дверь, оставив ее стоять в коридоре. Через дверь ей слышны приглушенные звуки: что-то громыхает, открываются и закрываются дверцы шкафов, топот торопливых шагов и беспрестанное чертыханье. Когда Виктория понимает, чем он занят, ее тревожное недоумение сменяется легким весельем.

— Уильям! — кричит она через дверь. — Мне все равно, как сейчас выглядит твоя берлога, просто впусти меня, пожалуйста!

Шаги замирают, приближаются. Дверь наконец открывается, и перед Викторией предстает застенчиво мнущийся Уильям.

— Извини, — бормочет он, почесывая затылок — он всегда так делает, когда смущен.

— Ничего страшного, — жизнерадостно отвечает она, быстро чмокая его в губы и протискиваясь мимо него внутрь квартиры, — я просто пришла за твоей пижамой.

-

Помимо пижамы, она забирает еще и внушительных размеров халат, который носит сама, когда он не дома вместе с ней. В огромном халате ее миниатюрная фигурка выглядит и вовсе карликовой, но халат пахнет Уильямом, и она обожает сидеть, завернувшись в его тепло, на диване по вечерам, перед телевизором или за книжкой, с чашкой чая в одной руке и зачастую с телефоном в другой — чтобы писать ему эсэмэски, если он на ночном дежурстве без нее.

Это процесс относительно кропотливый: Мельбурн еще не научился как следует пользоваться в этом деле большими пальцами и мучительно медленно набирает текст указательным пальцем правой руки, высунув язык от усердия, сдвинув очки на кончик носа. Однажды его два раза вызывали реанимировать пациента, прежде чем ему удалось дописать одно-единственное сообщение.

-

В одну из таких ночей она сонно роняет: «Люблю тебя» в конце разговора о зубной пасте, откладывает в сторону телефон и стремительно засыпает.

При встрече на следующее утро Мельбурн кажется чрезвычайно взволнованным. Он вручает ей букет красных и белых хризантем и рассеянно принимает от нее благодарный поцелуй, а потом берет ее за руки, выпускает ее руки, переминается с ноги на ногу, вдыхает и выдыхает снова и снова. Виктория уже собирается спросить, в чем дело, когда он, выпалив вдруг: «Я тоже тебя люблю», обхватывает ее лицо обеими ладонями, впивается в губы быстрым, но пылким поцелуем — у нее перехватывает дыхание и кружится голова — и, отпустив ее, поспешно уносится по коридору.

Придя в себя и сообразив, что к чему, Виктория при первой же подвернувшейся возможности затаскивает его в ближайшую кладовку. И хотя она просто собиралась поговорить, объяснить, как получилось ночное признание, и сказать заветные слова как полагается, всё заканчивается умопомрачительным поцелуем — у Мельбурна искры сыплются из глаз. И Мельбурн совсем против этого не возражает.

-

И все же он не ложится на одну койку с ней в их любимой ординаторской, если она уже заснула. Виктории приходится сделать ему строгий выговор — она совершенно не ведется на его объяснения, что он якобы не хочет посреди ночи лишиться одеяла.

 

***

Наверное, его постоянная застенчивость должна бы со временем начать ее раздражать, но этого не происходит. Всё в жизни Виктории всегда было более-менее определенным, чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Разумеется, она была лучшей ученицей в классе. Разумеется, ко дню своего рождения она получила дорогой автомобиль. Разумеется, она решила стать доктором и поступила в Кембридж.

А в глазах Уильяма плещется восхищенное изумление — держит ли она его за руку в супермаркете или просто спокойно поправляет волосы, когда сестра Дженкинс застает их целующимися в кладовке, ухмыляется ли ему, когда сестра Скерретт сообщает им, что все участники пари проиграли, потому что Викторию с Мельбурном поймали на месте преступления гораздо позже, чем все думали. Уильям едва не роняет чашку, обжигая пальцы расплескавшимся чаем, когда на занятии их группы Виктория впервые называет его своим бойфрендом. У Уильяма пылают кончики ушей, когда Люси ухитряется заманить их под омелу, а Виктория просто берет его за руку, встает на цыпочки и целует его прямо перед всеми друзьями. И Виктория чувствует себя желанной и любимой — как никогда в жизни.


End file.
